A Feat of Revelation
by First-GeNeSiS
Summary: Minako is having trouble w her love life. Haruka & Usagi tried to help ending up Haruka to hit... rather help on the two girls at once. Romantic Scenes abound!


A Feat of Revelation  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Toei Animation. I'm doing this   
for entertainment, to unleash my imagination, and to free my soul.   
^_^x This fanfic is already 4 years old. I just stored this in my   
hard disk, made a hard copy, then bound it into a book. It's only 1   
LONG Chapter though. I hope you won't get bored reading it. The   
story just took place in a very short time like only 3 days or so,   
but I tried to use vivid and detailed descriptions. So, it may sound   
a little long. I hope you'll like this.  
  
INTENDED READERS: People who hungered for all romance.  
  
======================  
  
  
It was a very sunny day and the two girls, Minako and Usagi had just   
left the main exit of the game center and they were on their way to   
Rei's house for their usual study session. They walked along the   
streets of ol' Tokyo together with millions of Japanese people.   
Minako tried to look at the right, a park of evergreen plants with   
numerous couples sitting on every bench. At her left were men and   
women holding hands together with only one destination.  
  
I can't believe it, after all these years. Minako's thoughts were   
broken by Usagi's words, "That was a nice game you've just played,   
Minako".  
  
"Ummm… thanks", Minako responded followed by a deep sigh. They had   
passed two blocks already and Usagi had noticed on what was going on   
with her friend. She glanced at her friend walking beside her and   
saw her eyebrows close to her eyes, worried and bothered.  
  
"Is something wrong?", Usagi tried to block the pathway of Minako,   
"Are you alright?" Minako looked into the eyes of Usagi. The   
worried eyes of Usagi explained it all bringing a smile on Minako's   
face. Usagi's hands were then on Minako's shoulders.  
  
"It's okey, Usagi", Minako said gently removing Usagi's hands from   
her shoulders, "Nothing is wrong with me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Very sure", Minako answered with a bright smile, "But I think I   
can't come with you to Rei's. It's just there is still something on   
my mind that I need to take part with".  
  
At the time Usagi said the affirmative word, she quickly understood   
that Minako have to be alone at this time. She has to work on this   
problem without me. But what do bother her most? What things? What   
conundrums? "Okey, Minako, I have to leave you now, bye!"  
  
  
Usagi had also to think about the thoughts of Minako. She stopped at   
a Tea House and planned to go inside. She is still thinking about   
Minako. The glass door swung opened. She sat at the corner part of   
the restaurant. What are Minako's thoughts?  
  
"What would it be, ma'am?", a waitress stood infront of her.  
  
"Just orange juice, please"  
  
I wonder what Minako is doing right now. It's just that it has been   
an uncanny event today. Her eyes didn't mind all the things they'd   
focus to. They were just in a deep trance.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
A familiar voice drove through Usagi's ears. She turned and tried to   
look at the person standing next to her. It was quite bright though.   
The face was glittered by the sun.  
  
"May we sit with you?"  
  
Another familiar voice again caught Usagi's attention. Michiru! It   
was the time when she stepped out from the light of the glittering   
sun. Her hair was tied and boy, she wears an unforgettable sweet   
smile. Her arm was also wrapped around another person's arm.  
  
"Hello!", Haruka then stepped in and out for Usagi's better view.   
Her manly body was clothe by a white polo and brown slacks and on her   
other arm was her helmet. Her luscious smile was even more beautiful   
as her hair slightly bounced back and forth revealing the shine of   
the blonde and her eyes glisten because of joy. "Did we disturb you?"  
  
Usagi's mind became to be a large maze, "No, no, please sit down."   
Her lowly eyes for thoughts about Minako seemed evanesce when she at   
first until then glimpsed at the face of a tall, blonde woman. She   
is so handsome, a gentleman. I wished this event will lasts longer   
and even forever. Wait! What am I saying. This is wrong---I can't,   
I won't. What am I thinking! The two girls sat across the worried   
friend.  
  
"Are there any additional orders?"  
  
"Yes", Haruka responded to the waitress glancing at the pretty, Ms.   
Usagi Tsukino. "Two cups of hot tea for the two us, please."  
  
"Right away"  
  
"Why the long face?", Michiru asked.  
  
"Do you know that you look prettier when happy, Moonface?", Haruka   
then added, "But if you have problems, then we are willing to listen   
you know." Haruka winked an eye to her.  
  
"After all, you are our queen", Michiru interrupted.  
  
"What are you saying?", Usagi faced the two who are like a couple   
sitting very close to each other with Michiru's arm around Haruka's   
arm on the table. "It's not me who has a problem. It's my friend. I   
just worry about her". Usagi became more worried than ever, "Poor   
Minako".  
  
"Here are your orders", the waitress said in a tonic voice who was   
dressed in red and white.  
  
"Thank you", Michiru uttered as they are handed one by one with their   
orders. "So, let's continue." She smiled at Usagi. "Did she tell   
you her problem?"  
  
"No", Usagi responded, "I think she didn't want to tell me nor any of   
the Sailor Senshi'. She drank some of her juice. "Minako could sure   
need a friend right now."  
  
"Well", Haruka sipped a little of her hot tea, her eyes feeling the   
hotness of the tea, "I guess Michiru and I can do something about   
that. Just leave her to us."  
  
"Thank you", Usagi smiled. "You two are good friends. But this time   
I have to leave you for now. I have to head home".  
  
The two responded with a grin nodding both their heads. Usagi then   
called for the chit waving to the counter in the restaurant. A   
waitress quickly went over to their table to hand them down the tab.  
  
Usagi reached for the tab when a hand held her hand. It was Haruka's   
signaling that Haruka herself was responsible for the payment.   
Usagi's hand was pressed down to the table and she felt the warmth of   
the other woman's hand. Usagi wanted to give off a big smile but she   
couldn't. Not in front of Haruka and Michiru. But she couldn't held   
unto it any longer. "Excuse me, I have to go to the powder room".   
Her eyes were full of joy and laughter.  
  
"Sure"  
  
She then removed her hand that was still under Haruka's and swiftly   
went to the nearest powder room. What am I feeling right now? This   
is not good. This is not good. My heart begins to beat faster and it   
seems that my nerves are going to stiffened. That hold was just a   
common hold but I feel that it suggested a different meaning. It was   
an unusual touch. That was my first time in my whole life that I   
feel that kind of action. Usagi saw her reflection in the mirror,   
puzzled, amazed, happy, excited. Her face showed it all. Could it   
be a touch of …---No! It couldn't be, could it?  
  
Back at the table, the orders have been paid in yen.  
  
"I saw that", Michiru gave a strange look at Haruka.  
  
"Saw what?", Haruka showed an innocent look.  
  
"You sure have an awful effective sex appeal there, Haruka." Michiru   
said, "You've got Usagi going head over heels in love with you."  
  
"Why? Are you jealous?", Haruka presented a sinister smile to Michiru.  
  
"Sure do"  
  
Haruka closed her eyes. She did feel something too. Electricity ran   
thoughout her nerves as the moment she accidentally touch Usagi's   
hands. She is so beautiful. A feeling of love? No! She closed her   
eyes even more, stronger than anyone has closed their eyes before.   
She wanted to let go of her thoughts, the sweet, innocent and pretty   
face of dear Usagi, let go of her feelings, her love, joy and   
excitement for her. She closed her fists and tried to forget all   
about it and about her. Oh shucks! I can't!  
  
"Usagi!", Michiru yelled  
  
Haruka was dazed to see the girl in her thoughts beside her, smiling   
at her. Usagi looked happier than before. Haruka straightened   
herself and looked back at Usagi.  
  
"I'm sorry you, guys. But I really have to go now," Usagi stood   
before the eyes of the two women. Usagi was about to leave their   
table to go home.  
  
"Wait", Haruka stood up and called out to Usagi, "Let me offer you a   
ride in my motorcycle".  
  
"Huh?", Usagi's eyes widened  
  
Haruka restated her statement. "Please allow me to offer you a ride,   
Moonface"  
  
"Are you sure?", Usagi asked, "Maybe you still have other things to   
do with Michiru?"  
  
Michiru stood up behind Haruka and secretly held Haruka's left hand.   
"No, no, I have a class 30 minutes from now and it's just around the   
bend".  
  
"Okey", Usagi responded with delight.  
  
Haruka reached to the other side of the table to get her helmet.   
Haruka then showed the way to the two girls extending her right arm.   
"So shall we go now?".  
  
Usagi nodded and walked first in the line. Michiru grabbed Haruka's   
arm and move closer to her placing her lips towards Haruka's ear.   
"Be careful", she whispered.  
  
Haruka smiled at her, "I'm always careful!"  
  
Haruka opened the glass door for Usagi and Michiru to pass through.   
The green-haired woman walked to the way for her class which was   
opposite to the way Haruka's motorcycle was parked. Haruka waved   
goodbye at her while Usagi waved too until Michiru was no longer to   
be seen. As Usagi looked back, Haruka was already on her cycle   
wearing a helmet and beckoning Usagi to ride with her.  
  
"I hope you're not as fast in your race. I could fall down, you   
know", Usagi climbed unto the motorcycle.  
  
Haruka looked back at Usagi, "Don't worry", she winked her left eye   
to the princess, "I'm always after for your safety, Moonface."  
  
It was beginning to grow dark and a sign for the moon to come. The   
engine of the motorcycle made a loud noise as Haruka started it.   
Usagi placed her arms on the waist of Haruka looking like a half-hug.   
She sat in a girl way, a side position. Haruka then rode as fast as   
the wind blew in the atmosphere yet Usagi felt safe than ever.  
  
The wind blew hard as the motorcycle's speed increased. Yet, Usagi's   
thoughts began to wonder around in her mind. The air that passed   
through her nostrils was enriched by Haruka's fragrant cologne. It   
smelled nice and as far as they rode in Haruka's cycle, she felt that   
she was like hugging a real man, her boyfriend, like hugging Mamoru.   
She slowly placed her cheek softly to Haruka's shoulders. I wish   
Haruka would offer me a ride every time I need it.  
  
Haruka felt Usagi's hands trembled and became tighter than before on   
her waists. She then rode faster than before looking directly to the   
road. She was sweating but didn't know what cause it. Fear,   
excitement or love?  
  
The wind struggled through Usagi's mini-skirt jumper and Haruka's   
polo. At the time they reached the gate of the Tsukino's residence,   
the lampposts were already lit. Usagi then jumped off the cycle   
while Haruka remained.  
  
"Thank you!", Usagi bowed down smiling at Haruka.  
  
Haruka faced the younger lady. She removed her helmet to truly   
reveal her identity. As her helmet was removed, her golden hair   
bounced and expanded in freedom. Her eyes reflected the full moon in   
the sky. She placed her helmet at the arm of the motorcycle.  
  
Usagi saw the attractive face of Haruka, meanwhile, Haruka was   
attracted to the beauty of the Princess Serenity. Haruka quickly got   
off from her motorcycle and moved closer to Usagi. She looked down   
to the eyes of Usagi and she looked up straight to the eyes of   
Haruka. The moon was at their side, they were half a foot away from   
each other facing face to face. Haruka slowly lifted her right hand   
towards Usagi's face. The whole neighborhood was very quiet and   
Usagi felt goosebumps in her whole body. It was like they were the   
only two in the whole universe. Haruka felt Usagi's smooth cheek   
rubbing softly her smooth delicate fingers. Usagi's heart beat   
faster that she will be going to experience a fatal heart attack.   
Haruka moved her head closer to Usagi's, her voice beginning to   
deepen. Usagi executed a cute smile on her face and Haruka noticed   
it. "You are cute when you are happy and smiling, Moonface."  
  
"Thanks", Usagi smiled.  
  
"You are so beautiful", Haruka's hand began to scoop up Usagi's face.   
"Persons like you must have no problems to be burdened but let your   
servants burdened your problems." Haruka smiled at her. "I'm always   
right here for you, Usagi."  
  
Usagi didn't know what to do. She was even better than Mamoru   
himself. Oh no!  
  
What am I thinking. Usagi even felt more excitement in her whole   
body, she was trembling with fear and romance as Haruka leaned   
forward and raised Usagi's head lifting her chin up for Haruka to   
have a better look on Usagi's belle. She was like a beau looking at   
Usagi as if she was memorizing every features in Usagi's face. She   
lifted Usagi's chin with her two fingers of her right hand. She   
noticed that Usagi was nervous, pale and cold. Moving her head   
closer to Usagi's face, her lips whispered the words to Usagi's ear.   
"Good night, my princess", it was a deep voice that reached Usagi's   
eardrums. Haruka then gave Usagi a kiss, a goodnight kiss on her   
forehead and let go.  
  
Usagi was surprised. That was all that happened between the two of   
them and nothing more. She turned her back from Haruka and was about   
to open their gate while Haruka was sitting on side position on her   
motorcycle watching her when Usagi ran back to Haruka and gave her a   
big hug. She had tears in her eyes, "Oh Haruka, you're so good to   
me."  
  
Haruka was shocked to see Usagi hugging her but she responded back   
placing her cheeks on Usagi's head feeling her soft hair. Usagi too   
placed her head on Haruka's shoulders smelling the scent of her good   
perfume.  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY…  
  
  
"What is Minako doing right now?", Rei faced Usagi as they were in   
their usual study session early in the morning with Amy, Makoto and   
the cats, Luna and Artemis but this time, Minako wasn't present.   
"You two are together yesterday, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, but I guess she has a problem of some sort", Usagi answered.  
  
Amy face puzzled, "A problem?"  
  
Makoto looked at Usagi, "What kind of problem?"  
  
"Don't know", Usagi responded, "But I guess this is kind of personal   
for her."  
  
"I think she had to be alone this time", Artemis interrupted, "I too,   
cannot find her."  
  
Rei then broke the conversation, "So, let's just continue studying."  
  
"I think so", Amy commented, "After all, no problem is too big for   
Minako."  
  
"But why don't you want to find out?", Usagi asked  
  
Luna raised his voice, "As you said, personal!"  
  
Upon hearing Luna's words, Usagi became like a rotten banana. She   
was embarrassed to be scolded by a cat. The place was filled with   
silence. Every girl and cat has his or her own thoughts.  
  
  
At the park, Minako was all alone sitting on a bench. Tears flow   
from her eyes. She's so sad and very much bothered. Suddenly, a   
white handkerchief met her eyes. Someone is passing on a   
handkerchief to dry her salty tears. Minako looked up. It was   
Haruka giving her a simper. She grabbed the handkerchief and gently   
wiped her tears, "Thank you."  
  
"Where have you been?", Haruka sat down with her. She is wearing her   
usual school uniform. "I've been looking all over town for you."  
  
"So you have", Minako responded  
  
"May I interest you for a ride in the country", Haruka extend her arm   
showing the sports car she brought just parked across the street.  
  
"Okey", Minako smiled. "I sure could use some fresh air right now."  
  
Haruka stand up then give Minako a hand to stand in her own feet.   
Together, they both crossed the street and walked towards the car.   
Haruka hopped in to drive while Minako got in on the front seat of   
the car. She started up the engine and drove south. The travel was   
very quiet, each person has her own thoughts. I wonder where Haruka   
is taking me, Minako thought. Then, the car began to incline.   
Minako looked around. Evergreen trees were everywhere to be seen.   
The air was very fresh and it kept on bumping on Minako's face as   
well as Haruka's that bounce her hair. Finally, not long enough,   
they reached to their destination. The car stopped and Haruka got   
off then went around the car and opened Minako's door.  
  
Minako got off. The surroundings are very peaceful. The view was   
great. Haruka took her on top of a plateau where you can see the   
view of the whole city and hear the robins sing. Minako leaned back   
on the car while Haruka stand before her.  
  
"So…", Haruka put her hands on her pockets, "How do you like it her."  
  
Haruka appeared to be very handsome in front of Minako's eyes.   
Minako couldn't believe herself that the one who called to be her   
ideal man at first is with her and only the two of them in the place.   
Boy! For a girl who flirts a lot, I sure am nervous right now.   
  
"It's nice", Minako's eyes were full of joy but could say half   
worried. Her mouth became dry as Haruka leaned forward bringing her   
body closer to Minako's.  
  
"Somebody told me that you have a serious problem in there", Haruka   
looked very serious, "So what is it?"  
  
Minako became more worried than ever. She looked down. Her eyes are   
full of dismay but she still is happy to be with somebody to   
accompany her and made her comfortable.  
  
"Sorry, Haruka", Minako looked through Haruka's eyes. "I guess I   
can't take the risk of telling you right now."  
  
The place bumped into silence for a while until Haruka said to   
Minako, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can help you."  
  
Finally, Minako began to open her luscious lips. "It's just that I'm   
feeling a little low."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I really can't take it that no man is brave enough to try and   
approach me", Minako looked down "And I'm suppose to be Sailor Venus,   
the goddess of love and beauty."  
  
"Ha…ha…ha…ha…", Haruka laughed, "It doesn't mean that you're not   
beautiful or something." Haruka scooped down Minako's face, "I think   
you're very pretty, nice and an extremely wonderful girl."  
  
Minako blushed. She looked at Haruka's eyes that glitters like the   
sun, "Oh it's not that. I just want to meet somebody that would take   
me out for just one day just like Mamoru and Usagi."  
  
Haruka removed her hand from Minako's face. "Tell you what. Why   
don't I'll get you a blind date to a dance tomorrow night."  
  
Minako nodded and show a cute grin. She looked at Haruka and the   
cold breeze went through her spine with a little drop of nervousness.   
They are just alone in a plateau top where civilization is too far   
away and where they can do whatever they want to do. Each of them   
could show their true feelings and selflessness. Minako's heart   
dropped down to her stomach as she feels fear and charm. It's like   
she is deadly attracted to Haruka's charisma that she couldn't take   
it anymore and fell in Haruka's arms. She pressed her body to hers   
and hope to cherish that occurrence forever and ever. I wish you   
were a man, she thought. Haruka also wrapped her arms around her and   
said, "Okey, be ready tomorrow night at 8 and you will have an   
experience of a lifetime."  
  
Haruka was surprised to find out that the hug lasted for so long.   
But she didn't mind it at all.  
  
As for Minako, she was rather confused. Haruka is a girl! But the   
warmth all over Haruka's body embraced the pretty Minako. You're   
always my type of man but I keep remembering that you're always be   
not. The day we met was really very important to me but since then,   
sights run over my mind. Minako thought a lot while she is still in   
Haruka's strong arms. Oh Haruka, why did it have to be this way!  
  
She looked up. Haruka was staring at her smiling and by the looks of   
her face, she is telling that everything would be alright soon.  
  
  
  
  
Haruka went back to her home after she brought Minako back to her   
house.   
  
Haruka opened the door. At the couch, a beautiful green-colored hair   
woman was sitting there all alone by herself. She glanced at Haruka   
then went to her and embraced the tired good-looking person. Haruka   
lift Michiru's face and kissed her cheek. She then whispered slowly   
to Michiru's ear with a voice so deep and mysterious as the night.   
"Tomorrow night, my dear Michiru", she removed her coat, "We'll be   
going to a dance."  
  
"You're after to those girls again?", Michiru turned her back from   
Haruka with a worried and disappointed look.  
  
Haruka then grabbed swiftly Michiru's hand at the back then pulled   
her strongly towards her. Haruka stared at her eyes with a message   
of romantic care and hoods of friendship.  
  
"Don't worry", Haruka smiled, "I would never leave you."  
  
The two smiled at each other.  
  
  
  
The sky was then covered with black cloth and silver glitters. The   
breeze blow in different directions and dews sprinkled the plant's   
stems and leaves. Tracks of lax feel the skin of the night as lovely   
colored robins changes to owls and black ravens flied through the   
night. Then, the very next day came.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Minako!", the gang greeted her in rhythm to the rising sun.  
  
Minako was surprised to see Rei, Mako and Amy at her doorstep as she   
opened her front door. "Hey!", Minako smiled then with a curious   
look, "Where's Usagi?"  
  
"Don't know", Rei responded, "She left early from their house this   
morning."  
  
Minako casted a worried look for Usagi but it is followed with a   
bright face and sweet smile shone to all.  
  
Amy smiled, "You know, I guess judging by the looks on your face, I   
truly think that you're neither sad, down nor lonely today, am I   
right?"  
  
"Yeah", Makoto walked towards her. She wrapped her arm around   
Minako's shoulders, "I agree to that." She casted a look to Minako,   
"Is there some events important enough for today?"  
  
Minako responded immediately, "In a matter of fact, yes!". She   
showed them to the door for the way out, "And I really appreciate if   
you all are willing to go now."  
  
"Okey"  
  
Minako's house became barren in seconds. Meanwhile, the gang knew   
quickly on what Minako's thoughts and ways. There is something   
personal for her. So, just leave it there. It's better in that kind   
of way.  
  
Back in Minako's house, she is partly clay and solid rock. She could   
melt down in nervousness and catch up in excitement. But she let go   
all of her feelings and calm herself biting her upper lip. Great!   
Now I have to pick me up some new and more elegant dress. She fixed   
herself up then walked forth to the horizons of lovely Tokyo.  
  
  
  
THAT NIGHT…  
  
  
Minako was all dressed up facing the mirror and combing her hair more   
than a million counts of strokes. She then tie a sparkling white   
ribbon unto her hair that matches her whole gown, long and   
glittering. It suited perfectly for a sweet young girl like Minako,   
pretty and nice. She was already set and what's lacking is for her   
prince charming to come. Yet, not a minute to loose, the doorbell   
rang. The ring of the bell echoes the whole nerve systems and heart   
of the nervous Sailor V. She gets the door. As she held on to the   
brass handle for the door knob to be twist, cold ice swung swiftly to   
herself flowing through her spines. She twist it opened biting her   
lip wondering on who could her blind date might be? Opening the   
door, she looked at her prince from his sole. Black shoes and   
well-polished shining beautifully as the night. White pants? That   
means a white tuxedo! White, very white and by judging of it's look,   
it's soft, smooth and cuddly. The perfect thing to feel when you   
will hug him or if he will hug you close enough, so close to his   
heart. He has a very manly body with an unforgettably has a bod of a   
gentleman.  
  
Haruka!!!??? Minako was shocked. His face is likely have   
similarities of Haruka, his smile and his lips are perfectly the same   
especially his handsome appearance. It is even more handsome than   
Haruka. He had blonde hair and well-shaped nose. His luscious lips   
and romantic grin.  
  
"Hello, Minako", he said bringing up a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Haruka?", Minako raised her head looking through her eyes. Shucks!   
It's really her.  
  
"So, shall we go now?", Haruka handed the roses and slowly extended   
her arm.  
  
Is she my blind date? Could it really be her? My forever be an   
ideal man for me? Questions rule over her mind. But she can't ask   
these questions to Haruka. Minako's confused look turned into a big,   
bright smile. She took the roses then felt the whole thing laying   
the bouquet in her left arm and planned to savor it forever. Haruka   
escorted her for transportation. A white limousine, shiny and   
beautiful was parked. A real chauffeur was waiting for them. The   
chauffeur, clothe in gray held the door open for the two. Minako   
came first then Haruka followed her. The inside view of the   
limousine looked like a mini living room. It was well organized.   
Minako fixed her dress straight with her cold hands of nervousness,   
excitement and an invisible sweat of tense. She sat comfortably to   
the seat placing her arms with the bouquet on her lap. Not a second   
to loose, Haruka sat beside her. Sitting straightly, crossed-legged   
and placing her hand on Minako's arm. It's okey! The tender touch   
said it all.  
  
Minako's thoughts seem to grow wilder every hundredths of a second as   
the different kinds of building and tress just passes them on the   
window. She looked at Haruka who is very quiet. She placed the   
roses beside her and began to clasp her hands. Is this for real? Am   
I dreaming? Minako cleared her throat. She was about to say   
something, "Ha------"  
  
"We're here", Haruka interrupted her. She went outside and then took   
Minako's hand from the outside.  
  
Haruka escorted her to the dance hall. Minako pretended to be her   
girlfriend. Her thoughts were put in bars. She cannot tell anybody   
on what she is feeling right now like a popsicle melting to a liquid   
state.  
  
The room was full of descent people with men all dressed in tuxedoes.   
They stand just near the entrance door looking at the different   
people. Haruka put her other hand on her pocket and after a second   
or so, two persons--- a couple walked towards them. They slowly   
approached Minako and Haruka. The woman smiled at them, Michiru, she   
was escorted by also a good-looking man. He was a blonde dressed in   
black tuxedo. His grinned was sweet as he faced Minako.  
  
"What took you so long?", Michiru questioned Haruka.  
  
"Don't bother, you are not worried about that", Haruka looked at the   
guy, "So are you ready, Yusuke?"   
  
Minako was quite confused. Is there something they know that I don't   
know? What's going on around here? Haruka let go of Minako's arm.   
It was very sudden though. Haruka then went beside Michiru leaving   
her alone in the other side. Suddenly, the boy in front of her who   
was with Michiru grabbed Minako's hand. Minako's eyes widened.   
Haruka then extended her hand. "Minako, I want you to meet a friend   
of ours back in the past years, your blind date." Haruka and Michiru   
moved away from them, "Minako, I want you to meet Yusuke. Yusuke,   
this is Minako."  
  
The two blushed together as Yusuke kissed Minako's right hand bowing   
in respect. Meanwhile, Michiru and Haruka disappeared right through   
the dance floor. Yusuke offered Minako a seat, "What will your   
drinks be, my princess?"  
  
"Just a green mango shake for me"  
  
Yusuke called on the waiter, "Make that two!"  
  
Minako was in extreme panic both in mind and in heart. Cold sweat? I   
guess I'm getting too nervous this evening. Oh well! I better stay   
calm while I can. Yusuke was just sitting across their table,   
smiling. His eyes are blue, a well-shaped nose and sweet lips.   
Minako clasped her hands on her lap.  
  
Yusuke: So, I've never really expected that my blind date is full of   
beauty. It's just like that I'm not worth it to be your blind date,   
Minako.  
  
Minako: Oh! That's a good one, Yusuke. I can hardly control my   
mind from laughing.  
  
Yusuke: I only speak the truth, you know.  
  
Minako: Then, how come you are lying?  
  
Yusuke: Tell you what, why don't we talk this over at the dance   
floor.  
  
Minako nodded and smiled.  
  
"So, shall we?", Yusuke extended his hand.  
  
Minako took his hand and went wherein the music was slow, a love song   
was played. "So", Yusuke started talking at the dance floor, "are you   
doing just find?"  
  
"Sure do", Minako replied back.  
  
There was a bundle of silence that shared the two for a while.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Haruka and Michiru were sitted on a corner table looking   
at the different people dancing.  
  
"So what do you know", Michiru looked at a couple, "Usagi and Mamoru   
are here."  
  
"That's strange", Haruka leaned her chin on her hands as her arms   
were let to stand on the table. "Mamoru would never take Usagi in a   
place like this."  
  
"Act of jealousy?", Michiru smiled.  
  
"Stop it", Haruka faced Michiru. Haruka then hold her right hand   
pressing it inward in her fists. Michiru laughed in amusement. They   
continue looking at the two. They noticed that they are heading to   
the dance floor. Haruka stood up in front of Michiru' seat. She put   
her left hand at the back extending her right arm. She bowed down in   
front of her and asked, "May I have this dance?" It is when another   
slow music was played. Michiru smiled "Of course, my! It would be   
fun dancing next to your princess." Haruka clasped her hands,   
"Please… it's just a short dance." The two just understood what the   
each of them is saying.   
  
Michiru replied, "Oh, well"  
  
The two danced in the dance floor. Michiru asked Haruka, "How long   
will be your talk with Usagi?". The events to occur were already   
planned. "Just a short while or so", Haruka held unto Michiru's   
waist leading them to be noticed by the Princess Serenity. But   
unfortunately, Mamoru and Usagi went back to their table. Yet,   
Usagi's face remains the same as before even though the things around   
her were formal and descent than the usual one. Michiru and Haruka   
also went back to the table.  
  
Michiru asked, "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
Haruka replied, "Just nothing." She expressed a grin, "Just watch"  
  
Haruka stood up then went to the powder room. It took a while when   
she came back, but in that moment, she noticed that Mamoru and   
Michiru were already dancing at the dance floor. Michiru have asked   
Mamoru for a dance.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was alone in the table. She was sitted properly and   
was looking at the different people dancing in the dance floor.  
  
"Hello!", Haruka stood before Usagi, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Usagi was dazed to see Haruka standing beside her coming out from   
nowhere. She smiled and nodded as she took Haruka's hand which was   
extended to her. Usagi stood up and Haruka escorted her to the dance   
floor. They then danced together in circles. Usagi's eyes drove   
through Haruka's. They looked at each other for an hour in the dance   
floor.  
  
Haruka smiled at her, "You're quite a good dancer, Moonface"  
  
Usagi gave off a smile too. They dance for so long until Haruka   
grabbed Usagi's hand that was holding her dress letting go the hand   
held on Usagi's waist. Haruka looked at Usagi in a different way as   
nobody has ever looked before. Usagi's face is the most beautiful   
thing in the world, Haruka thought. The two of them stopped dancing.   
Usagi was white of nervousness as Haruka leaned towards her. "Will   
you come with me for a moment?"  
  
Usagi was shocked as she heard Haruka's deep voice was mixed with   
drops of sweet and calm words. "Sure"  
  
The two, Usagi and Haruka left the dance floor and exit from the   
room. They went to a garden wherein it is just located at the back   
of the dance hall.  
  
"So, here we are."  
  
Usagi saw it all. It is so beautiful. There was a fountain at the   
middle of it and different kinds of plants, flowers, trees and shrubs   
were seen everywhere. I never thought that there is a place like   
this seen just through a french door. Usagi leaned back on the wall   
then closed her eyes feeling the things around her, feeling herself   
and Haruka.  
  
"I sure have many things to say about you, Moonface."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. Haruka was standing in front and very close   
to her. The midnight-blue-colored night agree fully all the profiles   
of Haruka, good-looking and very perfect. Only one thing matters.   
If only she's not a girl. "What are they?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?", Haruka leaned forward putting her   
hands on the wall.  
  
Usagi froze to death. She was trapped in between Haruka's strong   
arms with nowhere to go. She cannot move but she didn't want to   
struggle. "Yes, may I?"  
  
"You're cute."  
  
Usagi was very pale and cold. She doesn't know what to do. Chances   
and decisions were no longer valid in their state.  
  
"I've always like you, you know."  
  
Mental black out! Usagi cannot think for herself. She even cannot   
hear the other words Haruka had told her. She was deafen by the   
situation. Usagi looked at Haruka. She's great, fantastic, and   
magnificent. Her words are very sweet, sweet enough to melt down the   
North Pole. Haruka whispered a hundred words.  
  
Usagi's mind evanesced. What am I feeling right now? I guess I'm   
going crazy. I even cannot understand what she is saying into my   
ears. Is this fear? Nervousness? Or something else. Hey, wait a   
second! There's no need to be scared and there's also no need to be   
nervous unless what I'm feeling is love. Love? What am I saying.   
This is all nuts! Love???!!!  
  
After a moment, Usagi woke up from her deep trance focusing on   
Haruka's handsome face and hearing on each and everything Haruka had   
spoken, her romantic words, her unforgetful shape of her perfect   
lips.  
  
Haruka brought her head closer to Usagi's. Her eyes closer to   
Usagi's, her face closer to Usagi's, her lips closer to Usagi's. She   
wants to get something from Usagi's whole self. So, what is it?  
  
Usagi will almost faint on what is happening to her right now. She   
wants to get some fresh air but how? She's trapped by Haruka's   
strongly manly arms. She's hypnotized by Haruka's beautiful eyes.   
She's beckoned by Haruka's whole self. She's in love!  
  
Haruka kissed Usagi on the cheek. After that, she then let go of   
Usagi. Yet, she gave the princess a hug but only for a short time   
only but Usagi also gave her too.  
  
"Be good, Moonface"  
  
After a short while, Usagi went back to the dance while Haruka just   
stay behind in the garden. Haruka looked at Usagi to the room then   
went further into the garden. Alone under the moonlight, thinking   
about herself. What she felt for Usagi. She looked at the   
fountain's water seriously but her eyes were in a trance knowing not   
what things they've focused to. There are already many persons I've   
helped today. I guess Minako is happy now that Yusuke will be his   
forever friend. How about Usagi?  
  
Haruka gazed at her reflection. But as she looked deeper to the   
water, another person stepped in from her back. "Michiru! What are   
you doing here?"  
  
"Just checking."  
  
"Checking for what?", Haruka asked.  
  
"If you're safe with an inner senshi", Michiru looked down at her   
reflection in the water.   
  
Haruka smiled at her then put her arms around Michiru's waist. She   
let Michiru faced her. "Oh Michiru, I'm nothing without you.", she   
hold her hand "Don't leave me."  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Minako was with Yusuke. At the table, they chat and chat   
until Yusuke paused for a moment then held unto Minako's hand on the   
table.   
  
"Minako", Yusuke rubbed her fists on Minako's. His eyes looked at   
Minako's straightly with a different meaning. " When can I see you   
again?"  
  
"Hmmmmm", Minako was speechless, she was silent for a moment.   
  
"Ahaaaa……….", the silence was broken down by the girls. "Will you   
introduce us to your friend?", Mako and Rei interrupted. They are   
with Amy too.  
  
Minako was brought again to reality. What are they doing here?   
Minako then introduced, "This is Yusuke."  
  
"Hello", Yusuke then greeted them.  
  
The girls looked down on the table. Holding hands? That's something   
else. "We better leave now.", Makoto said.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing you love birds", Rei waved to them as they left   
the table.  
  
"Bye", Amy smiled.  
  
Minako blushed to death.  
  
"I sure am right", Yusuke faced Minako, "You're the best and nicest   
as well as prettiest person I've ever known in this world."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Well, I've better take you home now", Yusuke smiled "It's getting   
late."  
  
Minako simpered and nodded. They stood up and then went outside the   
room when they met Usagi and Mamoru at the door.  
  
"Hello there", Mamoru greeted them, "Yusuke, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes", Yusuke smiled, "It's nice meeting you here, Mamoru."  
  
"Hey!", Usagi called out "Mamoru, how did you two meet?"  
  
Mamoru told them, "We're classmates or let's say friends back in High   
School."  
  
Usagi whispered to Minako with strange looks, "You've finally got   
your man after all."  
  
Minako twist Usagi's arms secretly.  
  
After a while, the two couples then went to their different   
destinations holding hands together.  
  
  
  
Not from afar, Haruka and Michiru were standing, looking at them.   
Michiru looked at Haruka. "Don't you want to take me home too?"  
  
"It depends"  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"If this friendship of ours will go on forever."  
  
"I assure you, Haruka. The last person I will see before I'll die is   
going to be you."  
  
The two smiled at each other.   
  
They continue to look at Usagi and Mamoru, then, Minako and Yusuke.  
  
Michiru smiled, "What do you know", she said, "We've got two happy   
couples after all."  
  
Haruka then glanced at Michiru. She held her by the hand, "Make it   
three!"  
  
  
  
  
oOo THE END oOo  
  
  
  
=======================  
Author's Notes: About your reviews, well, please be gentle with me.   
^_^x Thanks! 


End file.
